User talk:Karlamon9
Dreamworks Animation I think you should leave a message on Wikia adoption requests, the wiki is in real need for a clean up and because I founded another wiki the past month I'm not eligible. According to this list, the user who created the wiki has been inactive since '08 and the only user with a lot of edits doesn't have admin rights. You should mention also that there's over 40 articles for deletion. --SN 02:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have sent a request for admin rights and I'm awaiting for reply.--Karlamon9 10:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) (I wasn't prepared to become another admin! But this wiki needs it.) The DigiLink OMG! I love Digimon as well. That's why I sighed up to this (The wikia page not this actual wiki) wikia in the first place. Even check ma name: DigigirlsFan. Check out ma page here: DigigirlsFan. That is the page at Digimon Wiki. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 21:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:The DigiLink Really? My favourite digimon are on my page on Digimon Wiki. Here's the link: DigigirlsFan's Digi User Page. Lol Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 18:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction section Come and read my fanfiction stories and tell me what you think of them. Fan fiction section Come and read my fanfiction stories and tell me what you think of them. Wikia innactivity Hi, sorry for being inactive the last weeks, I saw the message on Fanpop but decided to leave a message here to ensure you got it. I have been inactive because of collage duties and stuff, but I'm not very busy, I'll be helping here again, mostly checking the recent changes page and undoing unproductive edits by users. The new logo looks good to me, I'll be adding it right now, I also will be testing out some new looks to the wiki, probably slightly changed from DreamWorks wiki, which I'll supervise too. I also am adding the info of the fourth Ice Age movie in the news and creating a section on Ice Age (series) for now, because the source just says they're making contracts with the voice actors. --SN 04:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Template for Fanwork I've made this template and want to add it to every fan article Template:Fanwork, please tell me if you approve it, you may change the text however you like and I suggest doing so if you believe it's too lenghty. --SN 04:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The template looks like a good idea for the fan articles and I like how you've written it. However, I suggest that the message should be a bit shorter and have the template size smaller like the Real World template. Do you recon we should add the templates at the top or bottom of the articles?--Karlamon9 10:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I've revised the template, does it look alright now? I put it on the right like the real world one but I believe it'll do better if it's centered. I think it should be used on the top of the articles. --SN 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I now approve this template to be added to the fan articles and I do agree it's better centered. I also suggest on updating the Fan:General guidelines article about adding the template and creating external links (if the fanon is on an external website). Good job. :) --Karlamon9 09:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Another Ice Age short I've found out that there apparently is another Ice Age short called "Lost Historical Films on the Ice Age period" which was released on the Ice Age: The Meltdown DVD and possibly its Blu-ray re-release. I'll be doing some research about it but because the second film was quite successful here in Mexico 4 years ago, the DVD production was made on fast track and when I got it, it had few features and didn't include No Time For Nuts. Do you have some info on that short? (not NTFN) I'm asking just in case you own a different version of the Ice Age 2 DVD, because that info is important to add it here. Here's the IMDb link btw IMDb, according to it, the characters from the second movie appear and it's not a Scrat short. --SN 21:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I did a little research myself and according to this DVD review, the DVD short is actually a mini documentary about fact and fiction of the characters species seen in film. My did find out that the short was been released on the DVD (I checked online for the AUS/NZ version) but I do not remember watching that feature when I rented out the Ice Age 2 DVD over a year ago.. We should probably create an article about the doco to expand the wikis content.--Karlamon9 04:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Stuff to revise Here's a list of issues/things to do I wanted to inform you about and the actions I believe that should be taken: # I don't think we need a category for fandom stuff, having only 1 article, I think Category:Rudy_and_Flood should be deleted. # I think Ice Age epilogue should be removed from the films section on Template:Ice Age and may be deleted, Ice Age 4 should be removed too because all info available on the internet are rumors about "Th4w" and a small paragraph on NYTimes.com. It should also redirect to a section on Ice Age (series) for the same reason. # I'll create the article for Lost Historical Films and maybe the "Breaking News" live-action/cgi short from the Ice Age 3 DVD featuring Scrat thawing out in present day, which could possibly mean "Th4w" is for real. # I'm sorry if I added a new poll just spontaneously without asking, but I believe you should make the next poll as you wish. --SN 02:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Since it's only a rumor, we should delete the Ice Age 4 article (including it's soundtrack/video game redirects and disambiguation page) and make it redirect to Ice Age (series)#Fourth film. The Rudy and Flood isn't useful with only 1 article so remove that as well. :I will think of a poll for April. I was probably thinking of "Favorite dino in Ice Age 3" or "Favorite quote" (we could use the most voted in May's Quote of the Month). :Oh and btw, I'm thinking of renting Ice Age 3 this weekend but some critics say it isn't good (although the fans like it). Do you think it's worth the watch?--Karlamon9 04:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think being a critic is something everyone can be, those are, in my opinion, the least useful jobs there are, there are hundreds of film critics in the world and I don't think they're worthy. ::Here's an example, Micheal Bay directed the Transformers 2 film, released last year, it received mostly negative reviews, there's one from Rolling Stone, Peter Travers wrote it was the worst film of the decade and gave it no stars at all, considering that Bay spent years developing the film, lots of hours writing, filming, editing, etc. and he (I presume) did that because he likes and enjoys film producing, on the other side, Travers is just an employee from a magazine, who spent 2 hours watching the film and maybe an hour more writing the review, when we compare both sides we can see that we have a successful film producer who worked hard and got what he wanted to express and a critic that is paid for writing film reviews. The critic will receive a few hundreds or thousands a year while the film director receives a few million (in USD) per film. Personally, I didn't even watch Transformers but I think how I like the film is more important than a few paragraphs of criticism that most of the time isn't constructive. ::You should rent it and watch it, forget everything anyone else said, if you see bad comments on the Internet most of them are from 17 - 24 year old males (mostly American) who have just grown tired of the series, because they don't consider Blue Sky Studios as classic as Pixar. I'm not anti-American, clearly, but most of (the youth) everyday lives are based nearly completely around pop culture and the media, while people in other countries are completely different. --SN 02:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Food, Glorious Food and Fan:If a Song Could get Me You include lyrics, I'm not sure if it is correct to have it on the wiki. --SN 02:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Missing's lyrics are copyrighted by Evanescence/Wind-Up Records so I think we better remove that (maybe keep that fan video it's used with). I'm not sure about the Food, Glorious Food lyrics since it is related to Ice Age and the lyrics are being used like quotes.--Karlamon9 09:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) namespace Hi. Disregard my email about the namespace. We found a way to do it without moving the pages. Its all setup now. Sorry for the confusion. --Uberfuzzy 20:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate account Yes, you can block my old account. I probaly won'y go back to it, as I don't remember the password. Polls Fan:Ice Age: Happy Halloween/Reviews Guidelines I expanded the general guidelines in my own user sub directory for it, I was wondering if you approved it. Most of them are rules on the styles that should be used, but please read the "Community" section and tell me what do you think about it, if they should be approved or not, or changed in certain parts. --SN 03:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I also think templates like should be protected. --SN 03:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I like how your general guidelines have been written, a lot better than the one I did. However, the character, movie and song templates appear to be empty. I recon we should have them filled out as examples as it may confuse users. Other than this, I approve it. We should protect the templates as well. ::By the way, I have rented out Ice Age 3. I will watch it soon.--Karlamon9 03:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I mainly got inspired by the Halopedia Manual of Style, so I think the sections film, character and songs could be moved to a new article "Ice Age Wiki:Manual of Style". And for the templates I think I'll add documentation to make the usage more simple and have the templates in the manual of style filled out with an example. :::I'll surely go and add documentation right away but tell me if you prefer to have them separated or only one article. I personally like how the article looks now with all the info together and might add more. --SN 04:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Images I was wondering whether there should be a standard on the main images for display of characters, while looking at List of Ice Age characters, I've noticed it looks weird to have some/most images widescreen but others like the ones for Crash and Manny are cropped to an unusual resolution or standard (4:3). I think it'd be better to have full images instead of crops and they have to be widescreen and HQ, even if they appear with other characters, I personally can get and upload any image needed. Also, I don't think promotional images like the current one in Rudy's article should be used, Scrat's one is fine because he's become an icon in the Ice Age franchise. Here's a test user:SNA/169 with the recommended images. Tell me what do you think. Oh, I'm also glad you finally got to see the third movie, it's good you liked it. --SN 07:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do agree that these images become 16:9, it would make the images take up less room on the pages. I also suggest we use updated images (eg: Replace File:SIdSloth2.jpg with Sid's updated appearance in Ice Age 3). :While this is a good idea, I am not satisfied with the idea using images with other characters like File:Mannydiego.png. This image seems to be focused on two character (Manny and Diego) and with that in the Manny article, it may confuse new Ice Age fans that are trying to find the names of the characters which is who. It would be better to create new screenshots focusing on the character in question. :This image however has three characters but the image is mostly focused on Ellie. Crash and Eddie are not as noticeable, and this image mainly focuses on Carl and Frank. So as long as an image with multiple characters is mainly focused on the character regarding the article, then thats fine.--Karlamon9 00:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) My story is done!! Its finally done, Everyone! review it and tell me what you think! all 21 chapters are up and ready for reviews! Momma Some user moved Momma to Momma Dino, do you think it should remain with "Dino" or be reverted? --SN 18:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the official UK website and it states her name is "Momma Dino", so we should keep that title.--Karlamon9 07:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wishlist I've added the wishlist article Fan:Ice Age 4 Wishlist, but before adding it to the front page news, do you reckon it'd be okay to have anonymous users also editing it or leave it only for registered ones? Also I think the MediaWiki:Anonnotice and/or MediaWiki:Sitenotice could be changed to tell about the Wishlist. --SN 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Let the anonymous edit it as well. Everyone has a freedom of speech. :I don't think we should put the wishlist information on the Anonnotice and I'm undecided about adding it on the Sitenotice. But if you want to add it, then thats fine.--Karlamon9 12:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you find a better image. Can you upload a better version of File:Shelly's Behind.jpg, to be added for Template talk:Featured picture. I had it for featured image since March, and I want it to be for featured May.--ScratteLover2 20:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I do not own the DVD or Blu-ray so I won't be able to get a better image. We might have to choose the Scratte image insted because the outlines for Shelly's Behind.jpg look jagged.--Karlamon9 20:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Message from ScratteLover2 Can you make me into an adminastrator or bureacrat? I have been editing here along time, and I feel there are several images with names that should be moved, so the name matches the title. I haven't vandilzed any pages since I started my ScratteLover2 page, and I don't plan it. I think about my edits before I do them, that was why mostly edited when I need to in the main articles, like if there was a new image, vidoe or article that was needed. I've also helped out with fan articles that needed templates, info, images etc. I've helped alot with Gloverboy21's fan images, and he's helped me with several of mine.--ScratteLover2 22:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but you can't become an admin. Me and SNA have discussed about it here.--Karlamon9 01:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::So how come I can't become an Admin, I just as good of an editor as SNA or you. I would never vandilize a page. I don't hit the preview button, because for some reason, when ever I scroll down to the save button, it always freezes up my computer and I lose my edit.--ScratteLover2 02:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Your a good contributor and thats what a wiki user does, but an administrators job is to deal with vandalism, spam, page/image deletion and other problems. In other words, they try to make the wiki a safe place. We can't really accept you as an admin since your reasons about becoming one don't require admin rights. :::Also, what I don't get is your obsession with female characters behinds.--Karlamon9 09:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I know that, if was an admin I would delete unreleated pages like for example: if some created a page about The Land Before Time and it wasn't in fan, I would delete it. If someone posts a mature image, I'd delete it too. If a fanfiction has too much adult content, page is deleted. Basically if there is any page or file that dosen't belong here, I delete it. If your wondering what my obsession with Scratte, Shelly, Momma and Ellie's behinds is, it's I like the characters, and I just love to star at their butts when I have nothing to do. But the images were for articles and fan stories, not just for fun, I'm not abessesed with behinds enough to upload an image with no reason.--ScratteLover2 12:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sidmobile (Ice Age 3 game) and new articles Apparently the image was taken from here. The game appears to be available for download for registered users for the site but I didn't investigate more. Should the article of the game be added? Also, we completely missed the movie novelizations link link 3, I think we might need to make articles for that but I'm not sure if adding them in the canon storyline (Sylvia was cut from Ice Age 1 but appears on the first novel). --SN 19:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing the screenshot is from the Ice Age 3 mobile game and the posted form (Noeman is a mobile community I think) contains the screenshots and description about the game for other users to know about. An article for the game is needed and I think we only need a single screenshot rather than 4 in 1 picture. I also recon novels should have articles since they are part of the Ice Age merchandise. The articles can explain the differences between them and the movies.--Karlamon9 10:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) baby dinos Karlamon9, Scrattelover2 put back images of the baby dinos i removed. can you talk to him? Humor and Scenarios in fan stories I really need you guys to post or write down stuff and post them. it would be greatly appreciated. Category talk:Main Character that almost died Move to "List of near-death experiences" Would it be better if you deleted this category and I put all the information on an article called: "List of near-death experiences"? Actually Momma hasn't had a near death experince yet, and that's what I put in the list. :Yes, putting it in an article would be better.Most of the main characters had near deaths so that category would be worthless.--Karlamon9 23:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I created tge article so you can delete the category now. If there's anything that I missed, you can add it or contact me about it.--ScratteLover2 00:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Stricter image guidelines I was thinking about cleaning the wiki and when it comes to images, there are articles like Baby Dinos or Momma that have a lot of images and they need to be cleaned. For example, looking at the actual state of Momma article gallery, image 1 has a good quality and should stay, image 2 has black borders but other than that it might stay, image 3 is awkward and unnecessary, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11 aren't that important and 12 is funny but not too relevant. I think images should be related to the plot and relevant, he article Diego, which I mostly did and supervise, has few images in the movies section but they are relevant. I'd propose to move galleries to sub directories like Diego/Gallery or something like that as articles are meant only for information and images on articles are for illustrative purposes. And about having stricter policies, I think screen shots should be only complete 16:9 (or 4:3) images, that means bye to Scratte's behind.jpg, Momma'sBehind.jpg and some others (SL2 can stare at butts in her own PC). Fan images should be altered screen shots like Scratte 3.JPG or fan art like Momma_dino_from_Ice_age_the_time_kids.jpg, not demotivational posters Shelly'sPoster.JPG (it's an internet meme); anything else should be deleted. I propose to remove galleries at all or moving them to Article_name/Gallery and these last image policies. --SN 03:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do need a stricter image policy. These images only need to illustrate the sections of articles, yet we're getting too many images of characters. Moving them to a separate would be a good idea I guess. :Many of Momma Dino's images are from the same scene (Sid getting eaten by her) and others are just unnecessary so we should remove those screenshots you suggested. Some of the Baby Dinosaurs images already have a purpose for other articles such as Pudgy Beaver Mom and Mother Aardvark, also we don't need 3 images of Shelly shaking her butt. :And about SL2, her user page contains those images focus on characters butts, demotivational posters and most of images on this wiki. She doesn't need to have all those images on the user page, she can just save them to her computer. :So yea, we should get rid of some images, including the . Also, the the image guidelines in Ice Age Wiki:General guidelines and Ice Age Wiki:Copyrights should be more strict.--Karlamon9 10:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I've added some files to Candidates for deletion and wish that you check them, files like MR.SONIC.gif are obviously meant to be deleted as the only contributions the user did were uploading the file and editing own userpage. Siverclaw by Gloverboy21.jpg has a typo and was reuploaded as Silverclaw by Gloverboy21.jpg. --SN 23:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have deleted the Sliverclaw duplicate and the Sonic image. Please discuss about the remainder of the images at Category talk:Candidates for deletion.--Karlamon9 19:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) fan:ice age (series) page problem I need help making my own section and it is under yours.Can you help me with my section?IceSeason101 01:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Woah that Scrattelover2, i see her begging out on the Central Wikia for an adminship, and shes going for several at once. And my thoughts were "Well she's just young and eager, but she dosnt seem like she wants adminship for any other reason for the power it gives her" I leave that thought around on the Admin's request page and decide to look about this other wiki she had been frequenting. And the Lord Almighty, I thought that she and her buddy were just overeager but at that wiki it was pure fanon, any scrap of reality came from this place via copy and paste. But the "Fanfictions" a couple were simply badly written literary equivilents of the most disturbed pornographic scenarios the mind shouldnt muster in the first place. These take place between both Ice Age and The Land Before Time. But among others she suggests that there are romantic situations between two of the Rex Hatchlings and she and another drew pictures of several characters, either flagrantly showing genitals or badly drawn ones of characters engaging in mature activities. While most of this stuff has been deleted (as a coverup or genuine concern) i still think that it is a good sign that Scrattelover2 is not ready for an adminship now or in a fair while. Cthulhu F'tagn 13:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) how to delete a photo Can you help me delete the Fan:Open season/ice age crossover poaster without the words ice age crossover?IceSeason101 21:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC)21:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the edit Thank you for editing my page Fan:Open season/ice age crossover.You made my poster alot funnier then last time!IceSeason101 01:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC)